Naruto 'The Abyss' Uzumaki
by Bramha God
Summary: Dark Days will come when a child born from darkness arises, and when that happens, everything will fall into his dark infinite Abyss, and nothing will escape his silent rage and judgment as he is the God and the Devil of all living things. The world, the universe and every living thing will fear the name...Naruto 'The Abyss' Uzumaki GODLIKE DARK NARUTO read inside for more details
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Dark Days will come when a child born from darkness arises, and when that happens, everything will fall into his dark infinite Abyss, and nothing will escape his silent rage and judgment as he is the God and the Devil of all living things. The world, the universe and every living thing will fear the name...Naruto 'The Abyss' Uzumaki.**

 **God-like Naruto, NarutoxMassiveHarem, harem women become super submissive, major character death and bashing of all villains in the Narutoverse and other animes. Fetishes will be their but one or two from each lemon with physical abuse being the most occurring.**

 **This fic will be dark so please be warned!**

 ** _AN/: This_ _is_ _the fic I was talking about in the end of the first chapter of Black Heaven: Futa Edition. This story could be taken serious if I see at least 10 to fifteen reviews for this chapter. Please enjoy!_**

 **Opening Theme Song: D12 – Devil's Night**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Konohagakure No Sato**

 _ **13 Years after the Kyuubi Attack**_

Inside the hokage monument, here we find the third hokage dressed in his formal Kage attire but without his hat on as he is standing in front of a wooden casket that has the kenji for Kushina Uzumaki on it with other caskets being beside it with different kenji of their own going from 'Hashirama Senju', 'Tobirama Senju', 'Mito Uzumaki' and 'Minato Namikaze'. The sandaime wasn't smiling or any less pleased with himself as his face carries a look of sadness, regret and guilt with his wrinkles being more clear as he carried a deep frown on his face with his hands to his sides...

"Kushina...I'm sorry I have not yet spoken to you since that gruesome time and I have only been speaking to Minato instead as I believed that he would come forth with a solution to me if I spoke to him first since he is...his father...but now I see that you are the only one who brings light into the darkness of this village which it will soon come to fall into...Your son's darkness...your son has come to face with so much since you both left him to be. I had-...I had hoped that this village would not succumb to such feeble hatred and loathing, but now I can clearly understand that I was too far blinded by my own pride and trust in the will of fire to see that this village is hurting very badly by what the Kyuubi has done to it...I believe this village was cursed by my pacifist ways and trying to be more of a caring Hokage for the people then being a hokage who just did his job by keeping this village as a dictatorship and always doing what's best for the village, even when it would seem wrong...Naruto-kun has not been seen what Minato wished him to be at and before birth, and you were by all means right about what Naruto would come to endure in his life time as a jinchuriki, Kushina.

(Sigh)...Kushina, I understand you watch over Naruto every single day of his life, and I understand that you weep for him greatly every time he faces the villagers misunderstood rage and malice, and slowly begins to feast upon it making him become an even greater monster then what these people think he is...Please...forgive this old man for being too senile and too quick to trust".

The sandaime looked down to his feet...then looked back up to the casket and continued speaking...

"Just recently, Kushina...Mikoto and the rest of the Uchiha clan have passed, all except for Sasuke-kun and Itachi. Things have began to turn very gruesome here in this village, and with Naruto being the eclipse, I highly doubt this village will ever come to rise from it's growing darkness".

The sandaime took another moment of silence as he looked down to his feet, and images came to his head as a single tear drop fell from his right eye. These images are of a teenage boy with blonde spiky hair that closely resembles that of the Yondaime Hokage, and has birthmarks that closely resemble whisker marks. The boys eyes are an ocean-blue, but show no signs of any life or brightness but only pure coldness and apathy for the world, and not even a single hint of pain or emotion could be read from his eyes that are similar to a dark abyss. The boy appears to be standing in front of the sandaime, but what makes the image very saddening is that the sandaime's body appears to be lifeless with tears effortlessly falling from his cold dead eyes with his heart struck open by the boys blood-covered right hand that holds his lifeless heart, and all around the boy, the entire village seems to be in shambles with buildings collapsing, homes being destroyed, woman and children being raped and killed by strange demon creatures and the Kyuubi No Kitsune raging on as it caused havoc just about everywhere with it's fur being white, and the sun it'self is blocked by what appears to be a red moon with a ripple pattern on it that has three upside down commas on each circle.

"..."

"..."

"..."

The sandaime wept again at the image, but looked back up to the casket and placed his left hand onto it and said...

"Kushina...I fear that all my efforts to give Naruto a very good and normal childhood have failed, and because of that failure with many other ones, Naruto walks on a path no can save him from no matter who they are or what they do. He no longer cares for the life of others, or his own life for that matter, besides the lives of people who live for him now. He is getting stronger every single day of his life, and I wonder where does he find the strength to continue to grow ever so strong, even to the point where I can see him surpassing you and Minato, along with me and the other hokages themselves...but...his has no ambition or dream of his own...and I fear that his power will go to waste and he will use his power for all the wrong reasons. I understand that you will love him and be there for him whether he becomes like his father, or turn out to be a dangerous individual in the world...However".

The sandaime's expression changed from a look of solemn and regret, to a new look of utter sadness but also indifference...

"I cannot do as you can for him, Kushina. I have done all I can for Naruto-kun, and your son will now become a shinobi of the village. This is the last thing I have to save him from execution, if he-...(sigh) If he does what he has done to these people and the many other people who have been victimized by his wrath, then I will no longer be able to help him any longer. His life will be out of my hands, and the only person I know who can take care of him, is the person I fear the most.

Kushina...I know full well that you were friends with her ever since you met at the academy, and I know the bond you shared with her is that of a mother and daughter. But the last thing I need is for her to get to Naruto as Jiraya and myself have tried everything in our power to stop her from ever reaching him...Instead, I see that even without her being apart of his life, Naruto will become an even worse monster then her...Kushina...this is clearly all my fault, and I wish that if I-...If I am to die now, that you and Minato will find it in your hearts to forgive me for all of this...That is all I have come to say to you, Kushina. I...shall see you again when I have time to speak to you".

With that said, the sandaime wiped the tear drop off his cheek and walked out the monument silently with the door closing behind him without having to touch it.

 **~XXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXX~**

 _ **One Month Later(After the Wave Arc Mission)**_

 **Konohagakure No Sato: Hokage Tower**

…...Inside the Hokage's office, The sandaime was calmly sitting on his seat behind the desk looking on at a young boy who is sitting in front of him giving him a look of indifference with eyes that scream Apathy making the elderly Hokage cringe from within remembering the image or vision he had when speaking to the deceased mother of the boy sitting infront of him.

The boy appears to be a little short for his age but looks very fit and healthy with his face being round shaped but his arms showing muscles with blood vessels being visible everywhere, and the lower part of his legs looking like those of an athlete. The boy is dressed in all black clothing which is a pair of black full booted sneakers(All Star shoes\Chuck Tailors) black shorts, a black short sleeve shirt with black wrist bands on his ankles but his Konoha headband has a red color instead. For facial features, the boy has short sun-kiss blond hair spiking in all directions, three whisker marks on each cheek and ocean blue eyes that have a small touch of grey inside them with the sclera being a pure clean white.

"...Hokage-sama...what have you called me for?" said the young blond-haired boy who is identified as Naruto Uzumaki, and the sandaime couldn't help but cringe inside once again at the indifferent gaze he was getting from Naruto but none the less replied...

"Naruto, before I speak to you about a request I have, I need to ask you a few simple questions on your entire progress as a Shinobi and a number of other things on the matter. This may seem unnecessary, but as of late, your track record has had impressive and incredible progress with reports of you breaking certain records made by other shinobi before you and that of your peers". Naruto only blinked once and nodded, causing the sandaime to frown at the lack of emotions shown, but spoke again...

"I understand that due to the many circumstances you faced as a child, you were forced to join the academy at the ages of 5, then in 2 months you were made a genin due to you skills being far more superior to those of a civilian or average child and your intelligence alone allowed you to skip the entire term as you requested to be tested with a chunin paper test, spar with Ebisu, Iruka and Mizuki who you severely injured causing him to quite from the shinobi system completely _(frown deepens)_. Eight months months later you became a chunin because of the high number of missions you have taken for not just Konoha but the Fire Dayimo as well with other rich merchants, smaller villages and your involvement in the Kiri Civil War which you were not sent to join or even permitted to help in by anyone's order. Two years later you became a Jounin with your track record of experience, skill and intelligence making you one of the elites, but then you-

"Disappeared for 5 years" was what Naruto said to the sandaime with an expression void of any emotions causing the samdaime Hokage to cringe again but nod to Naruto's statement while saying...

"Yes...Your disappearance was only noticed after a week, and even when I sent a search team composed of Kurenai Yuuhi, Hana Inuzuka, Tsume Inuzuka and Anko Mitarashi, they all came back with only Anko going missing as well. According to the message that was sent by a-...King Cobra snake summon, you were safe in the land of the wave with Anko also being with you...What exactly happened there?".

Naruto kept silent for a moment...then relaxed the left side of his face on his closed left hand and blink once while looking at the sandaime and spoke...

"Why exactly are you asking me that again, Hokage-sama? I thought I was clear the last time that I decided to take an unnoticed leave for 4 years, train for a while and help the Wave Country's Economic system raise up to it's independence by getting rid of their Daimyo-

"I know that isn't the truth, Naruto-kun!" was the saindaime said interrupting Naruto while giving him a glare which made no effect on the blond Uzumaki before him...

"Naruto-kun...There are no Anbu or anyone else in this room so it's only you and me right now...I know a lot to understand that you live a very closed and private life that makes you anti social with your peers, and you have had a tendency of disappearing at a very young age...".

Naruto kept silent again making the sandaime's glare to harden...but soften when he knew wouldn't get an answer out of him so getting a Yamanaka would be-

"Why is it so important for me to really tell you why I left?...You never bothered to care before when I would take longer periods of time to do a mission outside the village. And you never asked where I vanished too when I was still a kid-

" _(Stands up and slams hands on desk)_ YOU ARE STILL A CHILD, NARUTO!". For moment, nobody moved again as Naruto was unaffected by the sandaime's yelling and changed mood, but the sandaime calmed down and sat down, not before giving an apologetic look to Naruto while saying...

"You are still young, Naruto-kun. I know full well of what I have done, and I always blame myself for-

"That's enough crap...Sarutobi _(glares at the sandaime)_. I have had enough of your stupid-as-fuck apologetic expressions, the one thousands apologies which mean nothing to me, and that fucking sympathy that means and _**ALWAYS**_ meant total bullshit to me. You think I care if you feel sorry for the bullshit I went through when you were neck deep with paperwork looking the other way when these people _**expressed**_ their feelings towards me about the Kyuubi-Attack or me ever being born in the first place?...I don't give two shits about your regret or guilt, and I never will. As far as I'm concerned, the truth about me doing my personal stuff in MY personal life is by far something you shouldn't concern yourself with, no matter how high you are in the chain of command in this village or the world. You know I'm loyal to this village, because if I wasn't...well, you know what happen, right?".

The sandaime looked down in shame at Naruto's entire statement, but tried to speak for himself only to be shut down by Naruto who spoke again "Tell me something, Sarutobi...when exactly were you planning on telling me who my parents were? Cause lets be honest just this once. My parents wouldn't want me to know them when I'm 18 just to protect me-no, they wanted you to keep the fact that I'm their son a secret from everyone else to make sure Iwa and Kumo didn't come after me right off the bat after I was born. But why did you not tell me? If you told me to keep my mouth shut about the whole situation then I'm sure I would've understand and do as you told me, but you doubted that, but what makes it worse was that you were too fucking afraid to really tell me about the Kyuubi and what really happened on the day I was born. I had to **find out** the harsh way from those people outside this building lying to themselves about being saints and always right and above everyone to do as they please since 'Hokage-sama will say yes to anything we want', and they didn't sugarcoat a single fucking thing when they told me".

"Naruto-kun I-

" **Don't talk when I'm speaking, Sarutobi** " said Naruto with his voice getting a demonic edge making the sandaime eye-widen...but frown again as he looked down to the table and kept silent with Naruto continuing.

"I don't like to complain, brag or make someone feel sorry about my _ **'tortured past'**_ but I'd rather get this out the way since I can tell your trying to make up for a promise you made to my mother, which you BROKE. WITH CONTLESS OPPOTUNITIES TO MAKE UP FOR IT BUT YOU JUST SAT UP HERE AND WATCH ME TAKE THEIR BULLSHIT AND ANGUISH NOT EVEN BOTHERING TO SEND SOMEONE TO SAVE ME FROM IT!...I found what you call 'peace' in the **'dark'** when everyone around me didn't shed a little light on me, and it's the very same darkness this village calls a monster and the same darkness you feel the same way about of everyday you look at that old team 7 photo you stashed in that cupboard of yours with all the other secrets you can't face in you meaningless pathetic life. Face it, I am who I am, and nothing is gonna change it as I have been through some tough times that made me the tough guy I am today. My childhood was not taken away from me...I through it away, and that's what you can't accept and deal it since you are one of the reasons why I didn't have much of a childhood to begin with. Now as for what happened, I did some training there and let loose a little since all I do is take mission after mission for this shit hole of a cesspool, and when that research team found me there, Anko-chan decided to stick around too since she needed a break from you and everyone else treating her as she's some kind of decease you want to quarantine and lock her up in a _**'safe place'**_ where she won't infect anyone or _**'harm'**_ anything".

The sandaime remained silent for a few seconds...then looked up to Naruto and said "Naruto-kun...I'm-...The request I have is for you to be the proctor of the first stage of the chunin exams, and stand guard during the second stage as Jiraya-kun has gotten word of Orochimaru planning to invade the exams...Naruto-kun...I-

Before the sandaime could speak again, Naruto was already gone leaving no trace of him behind, and the sandaime sighed to himself sadly as he looked at the door with saddened expression on his face...

 **Konohagakure No Sato: Training ground 14**

Naruto reappeared in a black wrapping swirl then walked over to a nearby rock then sat on it looking on at the sky as it was now night time with the moon being completely full and high in a cloudless sky. A deep-toned voice from inside Naruto's mind spoke to him as it said...

" **Oi...don't you think you were a bit harsh on that ningen, Naruto? It's not like he didn't try to help after all"**.

Black ash suddenly appeared before Naruto which he glanced at slowly, and the ash quickly took the form of a young teenage(13 year old) girl dressed in nothing but a dirty red dress and has long raven black hair with her eyes being all black with her irises being orange showing the dirty skin of her arms and legs and her feet. The Girl folded her arms and gave Naruto a look that mirrored his own and spoke...

" _ **There is no point in trying to be nice to a corpse, Kurama. Na-sama's**_ _ **conscious**_ _ **is clear for other people that live and exist in his life, and not those of non existent corpses"**_.

Naruto snickered at the girl's statement with his mouth twisting into a small smile then spoke to the girl before him and the voice inside his head...

"Good day to you too, Kurama-san...Alma-chan...I see you have finally got to know each other after all this time of you being so far from one another inside me". The girl's form changed again with black ash erupting around her, then vanishing again reveal her to be more taller with a gorgeous slim figure dressed in a black short skate that barely covers her crotch and back side and a red tight shirt that did little to hide her curves, flat stomach and C-cup breasts with the nipples being clearly visible through the shirt...

" _ **Well.**_ _ **N**_ _ **ow that all your training as been covered, and you have made enough allies that will leave**_ _ **this retched**_ _ **toxic waste land**_ _ **dry for the many**_ _ **years**_ _ **to come...what's your next step, Na-sama?".**_

Naruto remained silent for a moment with his expression changing into that of a thinking pose, then looked back up to the girl-turn-woman before him and replied...

"What's next is the dream I always had since day one...which is getting rid of the previous generation of civilians, and clear off my Konoha shit list...and now that I've managed to 'convince' Oro-chan to let me take the lead in this plan of hers before I turn Nuke nin and ruyn off...crushing this hell whole will look like a walk in the park compared to what I did to that Kiri Civil War. All shit aside though, I have a lot of plans since the training wheels on my power and skills has come off in this particular dimension I call home, and I gotta do that bitch in the moon a favor by setting her free and sending her to Venus after a good fuck or two, but first...I have to bring her pieces together without having to kill my jinchuriki brethren...and that's a challenge on it's own".

" **I told** **you what to do about that,** **didn't I? Just take 80% percent of their chakra and it will reform inside the Gedo Statue as time goes by,** **and the same will happen to them once you feed them my chakra** **. But that isn't the challenge is it, Naruto?"** said the voice inside Naruto's head with Naruto nodding in agreement to the voice's question and replied "The challenge is getting the chakra from them, and I don't want to rip them of it. They are nothing but ants compared to my size 10 boots, but I don't wanna step on them if they don't pose as a threat to me first. And even if I do manage to take their chakra, this could set off some high alarms in the elemental nations about me causing Kumo and Iwa to be more wary of me then they already are. I don't want a repeat of the Hyuuga crap, or the time where I met Onoki's slut of granddaughter by mistake which again became a headache when the slut went nuke and left Iwa to live with Oro-chan now. I swear...I can see a brothel full of strong subbie sluts in the near future, and as much as I like the opposite sex, I don't want too much of that stuff as that could distract me from actually _**'being alive'**_ ".

" _ **Aren't you at least glad about all the things you have managed to benefit from your pain**_ _ **fully inhumane, insane and disturbing life**_ _ **, Na-sama?"**_ said the raven haired woman named Alma as she continue speaking while walking closer to Naruto with her hips swaying in a hypnotic motion at every step she took...

" _ **For example, if it wasn't for th**_ _ **ese**_ _ **feeble minded human beings driving you towards this current state of mind and loosing your sanity**_ _ **all together with your humanity**_ _ **, you wouldn't have been able to help Kurama achieve that extra tail he has now. You wouldn't have been able to meet Kaguya Otsutsuki who is the main source of your unmatched power,**_ _ **putting me aside of course**_ _ **, and you wouldn't have met all the wom**_ _ **e**_ _ **n who would kill,**_ _ **Fuck, get raped,**_ _ **lie and die for you as you have**_ _ **'convinced'**_ __ _ **them that you are the answer to all their boring lives**_ _ **and existence**_ _ **, and if they ever decide**_ _ **d**_ _ **to step out of line, then that line...is their line on a heart beat monitor which you can switch off(smirks)...at any time"**_.

The woman was now standing before Naruto, and her right hand reached up to his face to caress his right cheek with her left doing the same to the left side of his face and neck, then she brought her face closer to Naruto and whispered in his right ear...

" _ **Pain,**_ _ **insanity, self-distruction, anger and**_ _ **misery**_ _ **are**_ _ **your life savior**_ _ **s**_ _ **...and your past is a scar you wear with pride into the future, Na-sama. I should know since I come from your dark...**_ _ **twisted**_ _ **soul...**_ _ **fufufufufufufufu**_ _ **..."**_.

Without mentioning another word, the woman turn into black ash that vanished from sight, and the link between Naruto and the voice inside his head was completely disconnected leaving the black clad blonde to be as he looked up into the sky and said to himself...

"Pain... _ **(Chuckles)**_...".

 **Closing Theme Song: Tyler The Creator – Golden**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **AN/: Sorry for the shortness, but I kinda wanted to get this out of the way since there is someone who has a challenge for me and I kinda wanna get started with that quickly. The harem is massive, so go ahead and request a lemon between Naruto and any woman you think off from the Narutoverse(with genderbending applying as well) added with ANY, and I mean any fetish of your choosing[minus the too brutal ones for others].**_

 _ **Later!**_


	2. Chunin Exams

**Summary: Dark Days will come when a child born from darkness arises, and when that happens, everything will fall into his dark infinite Abyss, and nothing will escape his silent rage and judgement as he is the God and the Devil of all living things. The world, the universe and every living thing will fear the name...Naruto 'The Abyss' Uzumaki.**

 **God-like Naruto, NarutoxMassiveHarem, harem women become super submissive, major character death and bashing of all villains in the Narutoverse and other animes. Fetishes will be their but one or two from each lemon with physical abuse being the most occurring.**

 **This fic will be dark so please be warned!**

 ** _AN/:_ _Wow! I gotta say, I'm loving the attention this fic has gotten over the span of two days, I must be doing something right here, and the first fetish request which is_ _incest_ _has already been made, not to mention I hear someone talking about a dark Hinata, femSasuke and Tsunade being added to the fic!_**

 ** _One quick thing though that I need to warn you guys: Flashbacks won't be a major_ _occurrence_ _in this fic. Things will be explained her_ _e_ _and there but I only plan to give bits and pieces of Naruto's past and dark path to power, also, this part of the story which is the Narutoverse part won't be long as I don't plan to d_ _r_ _ag it out for too long. The anti-Sasuke fans, I'm definitely planning on bashing that guy. END OF THE FUCKING STORY! I have personal issues with people that have his characteristics so I'll be damned if I try and let him be free in all my fics. The bashing won't be that high as I don't want it to be down right pointless but I pretty much want it to revolve around him chasing his foolish dream of not just killing Itachi, but also trying to take out the boy_ _who_ _not only saved his mother's life, but mated with her ontop of his dead father's corpse on the day of the Uchiha massacre_ _w_ _ith_ _the dissected corpses f his clansmen being all around as his mother shamelessly_ _abandoned_ _him and the Uchiha clan to be Naruto's concubine for the rest of her life._**

 _ **For team 7, an OC will be in Naruto's place as that OC will have some of the direct characteristics and personality of Canon Naruto, but he will be killed off here in this chapter as I'm not gonna focus on on the OC since I only need it for the chunin exams. One last thing, fight scenes will NOT be overly long, so please lower your expectations on Naruto being knocked down a few pegs every once in a while- that will not happen here. When a character is godly or godlike, he either holds back to drag on the fight or finish it quickly to show the power gap between him and his opponent, and please remember that all the woman in the massive harem of Naruto will be submissive AS HELL! If you don't want a tsundere going all shit scared of Naruto and kissing his ass metaphorically, then don't waste your time pointing out it's wrong- I WARNED YOU! This will be the first and last chapter of the chunin exams since I don't really see much of a point to do this since everybody knows what happens here, plus Naruto isn't taking part in them so why bother dragging on this arc.**_

 _ **Please Enjoy**_

 **Opening Theme Song: D12 – Devil's Night**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Konohagakure No Sato: Hogake Tower**

 _ **A week Later**_

Inside the hokage tower, here we find the sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi standing in front what appears to be all the chunin and Jounin of konohagakure No Sato, dressed in his battle suit with the Hokage cloak on top and the traditional Kage hat that has the Kenji for 'Fire' on it, looking on at the many shinobi and Kunoichi in front of him chatting amongst themselves with one Purple haired tokubetsu jounin named Anko Mitarashi conversing with a raven haired and red-eyed Jounin named Kurenai Yuuhi passing many glances at a certain black clad 13 year old jounin who either noticed but kept silent or didn't, and the rest doing the same except for Naruto who still dressed in his all black clothing(with the only change being the wrist band on his right hand being replaced with a black wrist watch) looking at the wrist watch calmly ignoring everyone around him...but occasionally passing unreadable glances at his son Asuma Sarutobi and Iruka who shifted VERY uncomfortably at the emotionless gazes they both got from Naruto(who was standing on his own at the very back of the room with no one being there near him out of pure fear), making the sandaime frown with a sigh remembering the conversation he had with the black clad blonde a week ago that caused the self-proclaimed 'professor' to tear up every time he looked into the mirror every morning since that day, but he quickly placed the memory at the back of the head since this wasn't the time for him to dwell on his past mistakes and wallow in self-pity like he normally does half of the time of the day on his own.

An anbu appeared besides the sandiame wearing a bird mask and said "The Shinobi Academy has been cleared for the first stage of the chunin exams, Hokage-sama, and we have done a clear search all around the Academy, looked at all the foreign entries that have come for the chunin exams and gave a thorough search inside Training Ground 44 to make sure no spies or any 'certain suspicious characters' would be hiding there. As for the count of Villages entering the exams, we have Kiri, Ame, Suna and a new village called Otogakure No Sato residing in the Demon Country".

"I see, thank you for the report, Bird, continue to stand guard at the north gate and be ready for the Demon Country's Priestess Shion to arrive" said the sandaime to which the anbu nodded, saluted and left again in a Konoha shunshin silently without anyone caring to notice. The sandaime remained silent for a moment, then cleared his throat causing everyone to stay silent and pay attention to the sandaime...

"Greetings to all of you who stand before me this morning, my fellow shinobi! As of now, I am well aware that you all know what will be happening here in Konoha, and I have already made the arrangements of who is to become the proctors for the separate stages. The third and final stage will be Genma, the second will be Anko Mitarashi and if the prelims do Occur then Anko will once again proctor as such and the first will be Naruto Uzumaki in replacing Ibiki who currently is on a solo A-rank mission and will not be returning this month. Does anyone have a problem with the selected Shinobi I mentioned?".

For a moment, nobody said a thing with others having a shiver run down their spines at the mere mention of Naruto's name with others whispering amongst themselves about how they are glad they aren't genin anymore, but others openly sighed blissfully at knowing that their students wouldn't have to face the feeble 10th question that ruined the many careers of Chunin hopefuls who could never take the chunin exams again because of the Torture Specialist Ibiki Morino. One Iruka Umino stepped and said...

"Hokage-sama, with all due respect, I don't think Naruto Uzumaki should be the proctor of the first stage. Ibiki-san has made an exception job at making genin realise the true purpose behind being a real shinobi on the job of lives being at risk for a simple purpose of information retrieving, along with always having to take a risk even when you stand to gain only negatives with the odds stacked up against them. Naruto-...naruto-san here has never done such a task, and for many genin to see either someone in their age group, or even younger then them hold the fate of their careers in his hands, the first stage might be jeopardised with-

"Tsk...I'm sorry...Are you talking about me here?" said Naruto who got many surprised expressions from the Ninja in the room(minus the sandaime) who only saw him in the far back of the room but is now right besides a frozen Iruka looking on at the scarred Chunin with his trademark look of indifference and continued...

"This ain't my first rodeo, Umino-baka. I've done this before, and the percentage of kids who passed that time was around 18% of 254 genins. The proof is Nai-chan in the back being the only kunoichi who passed PROPERLY without me having to notice she was cheating. Yeah my reserves are like the ocean meaning I'm not all that good at detecting genjutsu that much, but her technique of getting the answers from another genin showed she already deciphered the whole point of the exams. Everybody else was just taking advantage of my height believing that I was nothing but a dumb snot nosed brat with a brain too big for his head. If those kids have an issue with me then they truly don't understand what it means to be a shinobi which is being able to put your dumb fucking pride aside and take orders from whoever is higher then you in the change of command no matter how old or short that person could be. Either way, I don't need your damn approval to baby-sit some brats who have either done this more times then they have brushed their teeth, or teach the rookies what real obedience and respect is by making them see that even underestimating the enemy in any motion could mean the failure of the mission ending the lives of your team mates...now shut the fuck up like the rest of these meat bags before I make you get worse then you bargained for last time...Umino-baka".

By the end of his statement, Iruka had already stepped back to his spot, but couldn't help but fume furiously inside again at Naruto remembering that faithful day he fell to the same thing Naruto is talking about meaning underestimating him and not taking him seriously while looking at him as-...well the beast that his parents died fighting foolishly. Iruka and Naruto have been known to be anything but friends since the day Naruto took a taijutsu test against him, Ebisu and Mizuki effortlessly defeating all three of them with just one or too moves to the crotch fatally destroying their chances of making sweet love ever again with Mizuki loosing his ability to form chakra by Naruto using 'it's' chakra by injecting a large douse into Mizuki's chakra network and destroying it completely while crushing all the tenketsu points in his legs causing the said chunin to use a wheel chair for the rest of his life, and Ebisu himself was cursed to a live of blindness when Naruto crushed the side of his skull without a care in the world as Iruka was forced to watch his only friend Mizuki beg for mercy at whatever genjutsu he and Ebisu were placed under which took them a full year to come out of, then completely quite their shinobi careers all together and taking conciling for the rest of their mortal lives.

The Hokage nodded at Naruto's statement, then spoke again...

"Very well then. Before I individually assign you all to different posts, I first need to know which genin teams will be entering these exams. The jounin of the respected teams will have to remain here in the jounin lounge for this first portion of the exams, then advance to the tower of training ground 44 once the second stage begins". Again there was a moment of silence as nobody said a thing, but it was soon gone when four jounin stepped forward being Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuuhi, Might Guy and Kakashi Hatake causing everyone to gasp and eye-widen again with Iruka stepping up as well and yelling "YOU ALL CAN'T BE SERIOUS HERE! Those kids haven't even made a year as genins, and you're already going to put them through this?!".

"What's the matter with our decisions, Iruka-san?" said Kurenai who continued "There were people far younger then them who took this exam like Kakashi-san, Itachi Uchiha and Naruto-sa-

"THOSE AREN'T REAL EXAMPLE YOU CAN USE TO COMPARE! AND NARUTO- AAAH!".

Before Iruka could further yell out in frustration and anguish at the decision made by the four Jounin before him, he was suddenly hit with godly pressure coming down on him hard causing him to fall to his hands and knees and not being able to breath with blood-vessels appearing on his eyes with blood running down his nose as veins appeared everywhere around his neck making him have a seriously pained look far worse then a woman in labour. The scarred chunin tried to speak but found he couldn't talk as that brought pain to his throat causing him to seriously scream in pain making the other shinobi in the room back away from him...but more importantly the person causing all of this who is Naruto(silently appearing before Iruka without anyone detecting his sudden movement) calmly staring at Iruka with his hands in his pockets then said...

"You really like to take all that shitty anger on me all the time because of what happened to Mommy and Daddy...don't you...Umino-baka? I really think your life sucks sometimes...I mean you spent your whole life loathing me and training in the hopes you would 'Correct the Yondaime's mistake and put me where I belong'(Smirks) I know this is gonna sound wrong...but you had your chance, and even your parents feel much better at dying knowing at least they had sex with you being the worse fucking result of that happening...such a shame your Mom had to go through carrying trash like you for nine months. By the way...What was it you were going to say about me?" asked Naruto, who now stood in front of Iruka and kneeled down to his level waiting for him to answer only to get another scream of pain from the nose-bleeding and helpless Iruka which Naruto only raised his eyebrow slowly at and motioned his right ear to Iruka while saying "I'm sorry- I couldn't hear that since you didn't use words. How about you try that again with more thought put into it, hm, Iruka?(playful smirk)".

Iruka helplessly tried to form words, but only coughed up a huge amount of blood causing gasps of fear from nearly everyone in the room with some of the shinobi speaking out loud...

"Oh god! The Demon is going to kill Iruka before us!".

"We have to stop this and help quickly! Iruka doesn't deserve this kind of treatment after all the things he has been through after that time!".

"Hey don't you go anywhere near him! You'll be dead before you know it!".

Asuma furiously rushed to Naruto while saying "HEY CUT THE CRAP, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" and almost grabbed Naruto by the shoulder if it wasn't for feeling the same pressure Iruka was feeling causing the said jounin to fall to his knees and hands yelling and screaming at the sudden burning sensation inside his chest making him want to reach out and stab out whatever was causing the pain-

"Naruto...please...let them go".

Naruto froze in place for a second as a brief memory came to mind causing his left to twitch, but slowly looked over his shoulder to see Kurenai Yuuhi placing her right hand on his right shoulder. Naruto remained silent for a moment...then stood up from where was and said to Kurenai without looking back at her "Congratulations on being a Jounin, Nai-chan. I'm sorry for scaring you like that. See ya later(clickes tongue twice)" and left the room with everyone making way for him to pass in fear of not wanting to face the wrath of the infamous 'Abyss'.

The sandaime sighed sadly while looking down to his feet but said "Kakashi, take those two to the hospital immediately. That will be all for this meeting. There will be another one after the first stage of the chunin exams, so remember to return here" and left the room silently, not before getting a glare from one Anko Mitarashi which went unnoticed by everyone in the room. Kurenai walked up to her and said...

"Is Naruto-sama okay? He usually ignores anything Iruka says about him, plus he never really speaks in mind in front of everyone like he did just now".

"If I knew what was wrong, I would have told you myself Nai-chan, but unfortunately, I never ask Naru-koi how he feels one hundred percent of the time. I wouldn't worry that much about him, but try not to 'cheer him up'. You know how he feels about someone trying to help him" said Anko, but Kurenai frowned sadly at her statement and replied...

"Naruto-sama has helped us all with our problems in the past, and he has saved our lives like Mikoto-chan, myself and the other women in his life. I trust him with every fibre in my being, and I'll die any time or anywhere to prove my loyalty to him without asking why as he is the only thing I...have left to live for in this world. He is the best thing that has happened to me, and even though I know I have to share him with so many other woman who feel the same way about him, I wouldn't care what Society has to say about our relationship. He is very special to me, and I just wish I could feel his pain someday to help him cope with it instead of letting it kill him from the inside.

Nauto-sama has done some...(looks down) Dark things in life that has made me just as afraid of him as these people are, but after being with him for a while...I started to see myself looking at the world through his eyes, and I gave into his darkness being disgusted with mankind and it's infinite desires to judge others, take undeserved power and be greedy with it, look down on one another and mostly dispose of things that either do not serve a purpose to them or something they can't use or something they fear without a proper reason...Sometimes, I feel as if the pain he causes to these people is not enough, and I can't help but blame myself for not ever being there for him when he was younger...If me...or if anyone was there to protect him as he was supposed to be, maybe he wouldn't be in such a state of darkness...but then again, his darkness is the only thing that keeps me warm and happy for all the times I have been with him, and he has taken my pain and misery away from me, even though I do admit to him taking my state of independence as well- but I wouldn't care about that as I still love him no matter what he has done to others or me for that fact!

I...love him more then anything I have ever loved my entire life, and I wouldn't care if he was the one to kill me without having to care as loving him is just enough to accept him as my precious person, even if he doesn't feel the same way or return my feelings".

"...You do wish he did though" said Anko...only to get an unexpected hug from Kurenai, but smiled warmly as she continued speaking...

"...the thing is...you don't exactly know if he does feel the same way. You are sort of a masochist at heart, Nai-chan. You love heartache so much that you will love something that could betray you without batting an eye...(snickers)...THAT...is one of the reasons why he loves you the most, Nai-chan".

 _ **2 hours later: Day time**_

 **Konohagakure No Sato: Konoha Shinobi Academy**

'…'

'…'

'…'

"...This place is...seriously packed...How...did I not notice all of them before?!" a boy who is dressed in what looks to be an orange jumpsuit that screams 'I'M RIGHT HERE!" and has a heart-shaped faced with dry lips and a small nose with chocolate brown eyes and long black hair tied into a pony tail looking on at the many glaring faces of the genin unleashing their killer intent at him and his fellow team-mates and classmates. A boy named Kabuto fixed his glasses and said to the nine genin before him...

"What you are filling right now is something called killer intent. I would describe how to create it but now isn't exactly the time. In order to release it you just need raise your chakra up a bit and you should be fine". All the members of team seven, eight and ten did so, and they immediately sighed in relief when they didn't feel the nerving intent on them.

Shikamaru quickly composed himself with his team mates doing the same then asked Kabuto "Who are you anyways?".

Kabuto smiled at them all as he responded "Ah. I'm Kabuto Yakushi, and as you can see, I'm a konoha genin just like you all!".

"Oh yeah? You look too old to be a genin. How many times did you- AH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU FUCKING BITCH?!" said Kiba who got punched in the nose for the umpteenth time ontop of the stitches he already has by his female teammate Hinata who is dressed in blue shinobi sandals, a grey tight that does very little to hide her smooth legs and thighs with her buttox looking very firm and she has a white short-sleeve shirt on with a black leather jacket on top of it hiding her ever-growing bust with a grey dog collar being around her neck as her lavender hair is cut short with two small bangs hiding her ears, and her eyes are the usual pale white but they give off a sense of carelessness and dread as she looks like she hasn't slept for days, weeks months or even years...or she looks completely dead.

The female Hyuuga heiress didn't look at her Inuzuka team mate, but ignored him completely while looking at Kabuto with half open eye lids having black bangs underneath her eyes and said...

"Forgive my ignorant teammate, Kabuto-san, but could you kindly answer his question for us since we're all taking these exams for the first time".

"Oh yes, this is the 17th time I'm taking these exams". By this statement, everyone eye-widen in shock as Ino voiced her surprised "They're that hard?!".

"Yes, but once you get the needed experience, it won't be that hard any longer. Just recently, I got these cards that help me find out more about the competition so I can quickly prepare myself for whoever I could be facing in the next stage".

Kabuto reached for a deck of cards in his right pocket and showed them to the group of nine genin getting a look of suspicion from Shikamaru who thought to himself...

 _'Wait a minute here...I've seen those cards before. Tou-san carries them all the time, and he actually told me that these cards hold top secret information which either is hard to come by, or no longer doesn't exist...how does a genin like him get these cards in the first place?(Grunts) Being a shinobi is such a drag'._

"...-and that's what they can do. Do you guys have any particular person you want to find out about? Just tell me the name and village they come from".

"Gaara of the Sand!" said the team 7 member named Daisuke loudly getting a glare from everyone in the room(with the said red haired not even looking at him or acknowledging his existence) making him shrink in place and spoke with a high pitched tone "...S-sorry..".

Kabuto shrugged as he quickly shuffled his cards, then took out one with the face of the requested name and said...

"Gaara No Subaku. Age 14, is a genin of Sunagakure No Sato and has two sibling being Kankuro No Subaku and Temari No Subaku. His mother, who's identity is unknown, passed on the day she gave birth to him and his father is the Yondaime Kazakage Rasa who is infamously known for his use of Gold Dust...wow! Garaa is apparently the Jinchuriki of Ichibi No Tanuki Shukaku and his only known ability is his control over sand. His information about his current career status says that he always came back uninjured from every mission he was sent to...Weird".

This new information made all nine genin have a look of shock and fear with Sakura and Daisuke remembering their encounter with the said Jinchuriki...and it wasn't pleasant for the latter who almost died at the hands of the red haired Jinchuriki who told him his existence doesn't have the ability to amount to anything in life, and he will kill him quickly and painlessly if they ever had another encounter.

 _'Ji-...Jinchurki? Is that why I could feel the same_ _sick energy and feel_ _from him_ _that_ _I get from that-...that monster, Naruto? I...I better stay away from him!_ _Why oh why did I ever think of being a shinobi in the first place?! I had my ass handed to me by the demon brothers, I pissed my pants when we faced Zabuza, and that freak of a girl Haku almost cut my arms off if it wasn't for Kakashi helping us out!...Oh yeah...I promised my Kaa-chan and Tou-chan I would avenge their deaths at the hands of that monster Naruto by becoming Hokage- AND MAKING HIM KILL HIMSELF LIKE HE MADE HINATA-CHAN! I WILL NEVER-_ **(AN/: Think of Canon Naruto ranting on and on from there. I don't want to force my hands to write that crap down. No disrespect to the canon Naruto fans and Kishimoto)** _'_ was what Daisuke was thinking with an image of the said black clad blond flashing before his eyes making him tense up in fear and shiver widely with his hands shaking causing everyone to look at him in confusion, but shrug it off as one of the brown-eyed class clown's 'moments' when someone stronger then him scares him badly enough to shut off his hyper activeness.

In all Honesty, no one ever knew Daisuke that well since he is practically a civilian, and how he got to be shinobi has always been a wonder to everyone, especially Sakura who has taken notice to how cowardly Daisuke can get when facing danger, and immediately gives up at just anything he finds he can't do. That, and he brags about being the total opposite of it all, and once stated that he wants to be how Hokage so he can force Naruto Uzumaki to kill himself as he believes that he(Naruto) was the reason why Hinata hung herself outside the office of her father forgetting that Naruto was the one who brought her back to life using the shinigami mask from the Uzumaki Shrine.

One Sasuke Uchiha folded his arms arrogantly over his chest and said "I want information on Naruto Uzumaki of Konohagakure No Sato".

'…'

'…'

'…'

All of sudden, the entire room turned cold for the nine genin with some of them instantly freezing in shock of Sasuke mentioning such a name that is known to strike fear in the hearts of the strongest Ninja in the village, and Kabuto eye-widened as he said to the Last Uchiha "Why would want information on someone who isn't a genin?".

Sakura was about to voice her concern as well but was shut down by Sasuke who said to her with a glare "Nobody asked you to speak, Sakura. Just shut up and cover that stupid forehead of yours...you're too much of disgrace to say anything in my presence, as I am an Uchiha elite, and you should do as I say as I am the only reason you are alive since I saved you from getting cut in half, or do you not remember what happened back at the Wave Country? Now you, give the information on Naruto Uzumaki".

Everyone except for Daisuke, Hinata and Kabuto openly glared at Sasuke for saying such harsh things to their fellow Kunoichi who kept quiet and stood behind him with a straight face, but everyone could see she was hurting from the inside by how she was trying not to cry by taking a deep breath and exhaling then closing her eyes trying to hide the small tear drop that fell from her left eye.

Kabuto shrugged while saying "Okay, if you wanna know him that much...Naruto Uzumaki aka 'The Abyss'. He has no siblings but his parents are the famous Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze also known as The Yellow Flash of Konoha and Kushina Uzumaki The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. His abilities and skills are unknown except for his track record that says he entered the shinobi system as a genin by the age of Five then became a chunin at the same age, and later became a jounin by the age 7...that's seriously impressive, and he has also broke a number of high records that were sat by one Kakashi Hatake and...anyways. His current rank is S-rank with a flee on sight order and a warning to never look directly into his dead cold eyes unless you are girl. That's all I have".

Sasuke, who was unsatisfied with the info he got, took the card from Kabuto and tried to read more as he said "That isn't all of it! You must be hiding something here!".

"Sasuke-teme! Would just calm down already about that wierdo of a freaking demon?! You've been like this since we got and left the wave country! Why are so focused on that piece of trash when he didn't do nothing to-

 **SLAP!**

Everyone immediately eye-widened again at seeing Sasuke slap his own teammate in the face which Daisuke was also shocked by, and Sasuke turned his attention to him with a menacing glare that threatened to burn Daisuke's eyes out and said...

"You...do not have ANY idea what you are talking about...So just shut up before I make you realise just how much of a crutch you are to everyone around you, and how meaningless you are in life...dobe".

Before anyone could do anything, a wave of great pressure came down on everyone in the room making them freeze at the sudden terror they were feeling with loosing their breath and feeling incredibly weak, then turned to the front to see the person who was admitting all this pressure who happens to be Naruto looking completely bored and said...

"All of you...get into your fucking seats now as the chunin exam is now officially about to begin. If you don't reach your seats in three seconds I will disqualify whoever isn't sitting on their opposed seats...and you kids in the back, stop pussy-foot'in and do as I say before I shove all your heads up all you asses and have you play 'pikaboo' with your turds".

Everyone cringed at the image Naruto described to them(while flinging at his cold and monotone voice), and quickly got to their given seats not wanting to fail so quickly by disobeying him. Some of the genin in the room who looked to be more older then Naruto openly glared at him as others look at him in fear knowing just who he really is and what he is cable of, but some of the girls in the room openly blushed when Naruto yawned and spread his arms up high making his shirt slightly reveal the chizzled 6 pack he has under his shirt with his abs looking super rip...but Hinata made a loud whimpering moan as she looked directly at Naruto's crotch with both hands reaching for the zip of her jacket and pulled it down making almost all the boys in the room have a nose-bleed at seeing the mini D cups that jacket was hiding all along.

Naruto looked over to Hinata...then eye-rolled at her causing the Hyuuga to snap out of the 'trance' she was under making her look around the room to see the females looking at her incredulously and the males trying to strip her naked with their eyes. She looked down to the table sadly, not bothering to zip the jacket up but gave Naruto an apologetic look which Naruto gave sigh too, but quickly regained a straight face and said...

"The rules are simple. All you gotta do is answer all the questions on the sheet of paper in front of you correctly. You answer one question incorrect and you will loose 10 points _ **[Insert loud gasps from all the Genin]**_...If you don't answer all nine questions you loose double the points and fail automatically. You get caught cheating, I disqualify not only you but your team as well right on the spot. Don't think I won't be able to see what you are doing because of the fact that I don't have a couple of chunin insisting me. I CAN see what your doing- and if one of you open your mouth to say something, I'll rip your tongue out, shove into your left nostril and pull it back forth like a towel and stitch your mouth closed with old rusty senbon that were used to stitch up a horse's vagina".

Once again, the whole classroom of genin cringed at the disgusting image Naruto has given them, and immediately held back whatever comment they had or wanted to make out. Sasuke was clenching his fists very hard and glaring daggers at Naruto for second, then looked down forcefully as he tried to avoid Naruto's gaze but still gritted his teeth at a certain memory that came to him making him think to himself...

 _'….One day...One day I will make you pay...After I kill 'that man'...I will come after-_

 _ **'Don't even think about it, pencil dick'.**_

The second (female)voice inside Sasuke's head made him quickly look up and around him in surprise of who or what he heard making him think someone was talking to him, but shrugged it off believing he didn't hear anything.

All the genin waited for Naruto to motion the start of the exam, and quickly did so the very second he said "You may now start"...

 _ **1 hour later**_

"Alright, pencils down...Congratulations. You have all passed this test of the chunin exams" said Naruto as the genin before him all sighed loudly in relief and chatted amongst themselves for a brief moment but kept silent as soon as Naruto spoke again...

"As you can see by the empty seats all around you, this shouldn't come in then out of your ears about how you have managed to get passed my senses. This test wasn't really about testing your intellect as a ninja and an individual to see if you have book smarts, but it's also to see if you could understand the many risks about taking missions that require you to retrieve information".

One Temari No Subaku stood up from her seat and asked "Is that why you didn't say anything about cheating being against the rules?". Naruto smirked in seeing how quick she was to figure it out and responded "Your smart, Suna-chan. As a matter of fact, what you have just said now was also apart of the test which is looking underneath the underneath".

The blond-haired Suna genin blushed at the smirk and the praises Naruto gave her, and was about to speak again when a black ball came crushing through a window from the left side of the classroom. In a poof of smoke, a banner appeared before the genin that says _**'The Sexy and Vicious Anko Mitarashi'**_ and Anko, in all her beautiful glory, was standing right in front of it as she look around...then walked up to Naruto giving him a hug from behind putting the back of his head right between her glorious valley of Breasts and said "Well done, Naru-koi! You have managed to break Ibiki's record of passes again!".

All the boys in the room, save for the obvious, eye-widened at seeing the affection Naruto was getting from such a hot and gorgeous lady dressed in clothing that left the mind wondering for days and all thought to themselves-...well they couldn't think of anything since those nasty images Naruto described are still there making the genin refuse to think anything that revolves around the black clad blonde and swallowed down there jealousy HARD at seeing Naruto being hugged by Anko with his ears feeling the mounds of flesh on her chest.

Naruto sighed blissfully for moment relaxing into the hug with his hands reaching for Anko's hands to rub them sensually then kiss them, and then he pulled away from Anko's embrace and said "I try not to over do myself, but anyways, I think these kids are more special then the last. Some of them really know how to get the job done. I wouldn't underestimate them, Anko-chan".

"If you say so, but when I'm done with these brats, there will be less then a half left behind(smirks)" At this, all the genin found themselves shaking in fear at what Anko said, but what she said next had them all running out the room as if their lives depended on it...

"Meet me at training ground 44 aka the forest of death, and if you don't get there in the next thirty seconds...I'll have you disqualified then banned from taking any other chunin exams ever again(smirks)".

Once there was no one in the room, Naruto turned to Anko and said "Oro-chan says Hi by the way. She's actually here on a quick errand I sent her".

"(Eye widens with smile threatening to tear face in half) Really? Kaa-sama is here?!" said Anko with Naruto nodding, and would've said more if wasn't for Anko instantly running out the room with a huge smile on her face and tears of joy falling from her eye-lids at huge amounts comically!

Naruto sighed to himself, but the mental link between him and the Kyuubi opened up with the tailed beast saying **"Remind me again how she bec** **a** **me so** **infatuated** **with that snake sannin, Naruto. In public, she openly despises her and cuts the balls off any man who eve** **r** **mentions her name around** **her** **"**.

"Prior to what the villagers believe, Oro-chan isn't as heartless as everyone believes. The evidence in that is how she has been a mother to a lot of orphans who have lost their families in tragedy and she cares for them deeply as if they were her own. That pervert of an idiot Jiraya says that she uses anyone who give their lives to her and turn them into her personal play things, but the truth is that she has never once made any one under her care do something they don't want to do. Anko wanted the curse mark because she wanted to feel how Oro-chan feels when she fights to protect what she cares about and destroy anything that tries to harm anything that is dear to her.

….Those two are seriously inseparable. Sometimes I tell myself Oro-chan really is Anko-chan's mother because often or not, you don't see a mother care so much for her children like she does. One could say Anko could be obsessed with her in a lot more ways then one, or say that Oro-chan has so much control over Anko-chan through the curse mark, but evidence shows that Anko has never used it since she got it, and I should know since I do spar with her sometimes and push her past her limits, putting aside the sex we have and all that.

A piece of Oro-chan's soul is inside the curse mark, so Anko always enters the mindscape of the seal to be with her, but even then she isn't completely satisfied since she really does enjoy being with the real Oro-chan more then anything. Anko really isn't the grown woman everyone knows her to be as she can be seriously childish when Oro-chan is in the vicinity. Fuck it, those two can act like naughty twin sisters if they have too! I can be blamed for that shit absolutely".

" **I see, but tell me something, Naruto. Do you ever plan to stop doing what you do to all the woman you come across?".**

"(Eyebrow raise) If you mean by adding a little fun, adventure, enjoyment, love and purpose to their lives of endless loneliness, misery and regret then fuck no. All the women I have are more then happy to be alive since I came into their lives...well, I wouldn't know with Nata-chan since she's such an Emo all the time, but that's a known fact.

I might not give two shits about anyone in this world, but being loneliness is a bitch, and I don't want to live without having a family of my own and give my kids the life I didn't have. There's three things I like in life. The first is fighting, killing and ripping motherfuckers apart and toying with their minds making them realise there is always a bigger bully then them in life or a more bat-shit crazy killer in the world. The second is surprising people who underestimate me or take me to be dumber then a bag of hammers then flip them the bird when they try to suck up to me...but the last one is Women and children. I may be a bastard to some of my women, but they always tell me to let out my frustrations on them when I can since they don't want to see me all fucked up like how I was as a kid. I beat up Mei-chan after killing the yondaime Mizukage not knowing he was a Jinchuriki like me, and still to this day I will never forgive myself for that shit. Even though she was stronger then me at that time, she wouldn't fight back and she would kill anyone who tried to stop me from smashing her face into the ground...".

The Kyuubi remained silent for a moment, then spoke again as it said **"Darkness can be a Haven to a lot of people, and you have surely proved that with how all those women** **would** **love you so much after you tell them all the things you have been through with you comforting them about their own hardships in life,** **and promising them a much better life which you obviously make true with how Nadeshiko has changed since you have arrived there** **. I can't say I understand human emotions** **even though I can sense them** **, but** **I** **do understand** **the undying loyalty they have you. Some of these women were once battle-hardened Kunoichi,** **or very shy, timid and mistreated children** **who** **g** **a** **ve up their dreams and fantasies of being** **real** **women** **with never having a back bone of there own to give them the strength they need to live...** **and now you have driven them to a level of insanity they either can't, or don't want to return to, just like Hinata Hyuuga and your cousin Karin, but some others have somehow been more free with** **themselves** **and no longer feel** **the constant need** **to hide behind a mask as they have** **after going through life-threatening tragedy** **just like Tsunade Senju and that crystal User Guren".**

"Ain't that the truth(cackles) We'll talk later, Kurama" said Naruto, and the mental link was immediately switched off as soon as he spoke with Naruto leaving the room with a black swirl wrapping away...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN/: I thought of adding another scene, but I didn't want to add more talking and Naruto doesn't fight until the invasion, plus I don't want to be hit with 'child pornography' for making Naruto get into a lemon at this current age. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. I know what I said in my profile, but I kinda see the point of that of stuff now.**

 **Later!**


	3. No More Fire Pt 1

**Summary: Dark Days will come when a child born from darkness arises, and when that happens, everything will fall into his dark infinite Abyss, and nothing will escape his silent rage and judgement as he is the God and the Devil of all living things. The world, the universe and every living thing will fear the name...Naruto 'The Abyss' Uzumaki.**

 **God-like Naruto, NarutoxMassiveHarem, harem women become super submissive, major character death and bashing of all villains in the Narutoverse and other animes. Fetishes will be their but one or two from each lemon with physical abuse being the most occurring.**

 **This fic will be dark so please be warned!**

 ** _AN/:_ _This is crazy! Within less then twenty four hours I got_ _more then_ _11 reviews, and the view_ _s_ _are shooting_ _over_ _1000 already? Wow, I'm beyon_ _d_ _shock_ _ed_ _, but totally_ _grateful_ _none the less_ _._ _It looks like I_ _'ll_ _be one of the lucky ones to be famous right off the dot! Anyways, I hear_ _d_ _a_ _request from this guy saying I should through in women from a bunch of_ _different anime shows_ _. The thing_ _is_ _, they are already in, but I wouldn't say anything about Fairy Tale. The reason for this is that I have_ _n't_ _really taken interest into that Manga or anime series, and to top it all off there are more then three anime's involved already_ _as it is this fic_ _. These three anime will be given separate stories like Attack On Titan, Helsing, and if possible blood+._**

 _ **I might check into Fairy tale, but I won't promise that anime's involvement into this story or the separate series that will act as flashbacks to when Naruto travelled there during his time of training away from Konoha. Another thing is that in order for this story to progress, there will be times when Naruto learns even more things like all the Doujutsu, some of the sub elements, he will investigate some part of the elemental nation's history and all that stuff. He isn't Godlike right now but he is considered to be super strong to a certain point.**_

 _ **Please Enjoy**_

 **Opening Theme Song: Flatbush ZOMBiES - Ascension**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Konohagakure No Sato: Hokage Tower**

 _ **A week Later**_

Inside one of the rooms of the Hotel building at the 9th district section of Konoha, here we find one Naruto Uzumaki sleeping comfortably in his queen-sized bed moaning and groaning as he could feel something grabbing hold of his manhood from under the covers. After what could be 5 minutes, Naruto slowly opened his eyes and rubs them then looking up to the sealing and said to no one in particular, or rather the feminin figure under the covers...

"Ohayio...Mikoto-chan. What day is it today?".

Naruto removed the covers off the bed to show it was none other then Mikoto Uchiha, naked as a new born baby kneeling at Naruto's hard and throbbing 11inch and 2 in a half-inches wide penis gently stroking it with one hand occasionally kissing the mushroom head and licking the long shaft from all sides while the other hand is squeezing the life out of her sensitive clit then fingering her vagina with just two fingers as the nipples of her perky DD-cup breasts appear to be poking out place and her body is mostly covered in sweat from the high temperature of being underneath the covers all night sleeping with her only lover and master Naruto then doing what she is doing now to him which is her way of waking him up and starting the day on a-...VERY good note. The female Uchiha looked up to Naruto and gave him a warm smile with eye smiles and said...

"Good Morning to you too, Uzumaki-sama. Today is the finals of the chunin exams meaning that today is the day Orochimaru-sama puts the invasion into play, and you can finally put your plans into motion...However, I felt that since I won't be seeing you for the next couple of years, I though it would be best if I(Kisses the mushroom head of the penis with Naruto groaning in pleasure) worship this royal penis one last time, and maybe carry your forth child as I have always dreamed of being barefoot pregnant with your child...Uzumaki-(Licks shaft from balls all the way up to the mushroom head then licks the mushroom head teasingly)-sama".

Naruto eye-rolled at this, but smirk as he motioned Mikoto to come up to his face by grabbing her by her chin, then they both engaged in a hot kiss with Naruto's tongue entering Mikoto's mouth to tongue wrestle her then win the tongue battle making the raven-haired mother of two to moan into the kiss as they remained this way for a few seconds then pull back as she gave Naruto another warm smile with a loving gaze and said...

"The eye-roll must mean that your annoyed by my constant begging for sex...but your smirk says you like my tight pussy, Uzumaki-sama. Let alone how much you enjoy my other holes and inflicting soooooo much pain on me(kisses Naruto on the lips for few seconds then pulls back)".

"(Sigh) I'm gonna started calling you 'Mikoto-ama' if you keep crying for this dick everyday. But I can't argue with the fact that I love you, Mikoto-chan, and it would be fucked up for me to deny you any good proper fucking before I leave you here for some time. That, and I don't mind having a boy or girl with you considering the last mistake of a human being you have brought into this word, so fuck it, we have all morning. Go ahead, Mikoto-chan".

Mikoto nodded at what Naruto said and kissed him on the forehead lovingly with her hands caressing his cheeks getting a lustful growl from the blond Uzumaki, and quickly trailed kisses from the right side of his face, neck and chest then getting back to stroking Naruto's big cock with one hand now playing with his balls causing Naruto to moan at the menstruations he was given by Mikoto more then he did in his sleep.

Not a minute later, Mikoto took a look at Naruto's penis with a look of hunger in her eyes, then kissed the mushroom head right before taking just half the length into her mouth causing Naruto to gasp as a single long line of hot cum jolted from his uterus, but Mikoto stayed put while devouring the little cum Naruto gave and further pushed herself down the shaft with a bulge appearing at her throat and coughed a little, but quickly wrapped her tongue around Naruto's shaft and moaned as she looked up to him with a lustful gaze as tears came down falling from her puffy red onyx eyes.

"Ah...fuck(closes eyes shut and groans with hands clenching the sheets) How come I never get used to this shit with you, Mikoto-(grunts)-chan?! I feel like a fucking virgin nerd right now!" said Naruto as Mikoto slowly went up and down on Naruto's penis with her tongue sucking on the large shaft and moans while doing this which causes vibrations around the huge cock belonging to her master Naruto, but after a few seconds, Naruto finally got his bearings and grabbed Mikoto's head to take control of the motion, which of course she didn't mind anyway, and face raped her while saying...

"Ah...this feels-(groans)-So good, Mikoto-chan! Your tongue feels so good around my cock! Your throat feels so fucking warm! And I feel as if I could go for days pushing myself down your throat into your-Ah fuck!".

Mikoto tried to speak, but only caused more vibrations around Naruto's penis making him go a little more faster at the pleasure she was giving him while Naruto was penetrating her mouth with his balls hitting her chin at every thrusting motion Naruto made into her face to which Naruto cringed at for while but later became immune to the pain and continued face fucking his beautiful servant and lover Mikoto.

After a good five minutes, Naruto was finally at his limit and said "Mikoto-(Groans Loudly)-chan...I'm...I'm gonna-(eye widens) CUUUUUM!".

Naruto immediately climaxed into Mikoto's mouth only pulling out half way to fill up her mouth and make her taste his semen properly causing her cheeks to pump up at high volume, and the raven haired Uchiha closed her eyes as she tried to drink down as much as she can from the orgasm Naruto was having, but failed to do so as some of it got out from the corners of her mouth making her give a whimpering moan at not being able to take all her breakfast for the day and mess up the bed like she always does when making love to her one true lover and master Naruto. After a full minute of cumming inside of Mikoto's mouth, Naruto's orgasm finally calmed down and pulled out of her mouth showing that his penis is still hard with veins pulsing just about every part of the long and thick shaft covered in saliva and a little but of cum making him shiver as he said "Ugh! It looks like one of those tenticals I saw from a crazy hentai doujinshi Karin-chan has. Suck of this shit and make it clean, Mikoto-chan".

"Hai, Uzumaki-sama.(Bows down) Please forgive my carelessness in dirtying you. I'll take whatever punishment you see fit(gives a small bow again with her head touching the bed)" was what Mikoto responded and immediately got to work on cleaning Naruto's shaft while swallowing whatever cum she could suck off with her tongue and scraped off the cum that was on the sheets and swallowed it all down but not before playing with it and rubbing it on breasts which killed any limping Naruto's penis had already. Once she was done, Naruto smirked at Mikoto and said...

"On your Back, Mikoto-chan. You said you want a child right?".

Mikoto grew excited at knowing she would be given what she wished for and quickly hopped onto her back with her DD-cup breasts bouncing as soon as she landed and said "Yes! Please, Uzumaki-sama, Give me a child I can love and take care of with every fibre in my being. The last child I had came from being raped by that bastard Fugaku, and look at how that child turned out! Itachi's father was my older brother, and that was the only child I could truly care for and love right before he found out who his real father was!(Eyes begin to start tearing up) I tried to have Fugaku plan a coup against the sandaime properly, and that bastard divorced me saying I was idly possessed by your mother's soul since she died hating Konoha with every last breadth she had! I was robbed of my motherhood after I had Itachi, and I wish to be given another chance at being a mother once more!

If you give me a child, Uzumaki-sama...I will make sure that I will give this child all the love and affection I was unable to have when I was younger, and I will never abandon this child just I was when my idiot parents soled me to Fugaku's parents with my brother deflowering me before he could. I do regret doing so, but I did not want to loose my virginity to scum like Fugaku".

"Alright, alright. You know I don't like rants, they just release empty frustration which no one pays attention to" said Naruto who caressed Mikoto's right cheek with his right hand causing a blush to appear when she felt her master's warm hands touch her skin, and she closed her eyes when she could see him come closer in a motion to give her a kiss. The two kissed for a few seconds and Naruto pulled away from the kiss with a playful smirk as he said her...

"About that punishment. You are to take the Uchiha name back and become the Uchiha clan head after today. Once that happens, you need to get back into shape and be a kunoichi of this messed up shit hole for me...and last but not least"...

A 7inch white but plug that has plastic thorns appeared in Naruto's hand making Mikoto gasp as she asked "No Anal?".

"No anal, and no mastarbating. You take this out without a good reason, and sitting down will be the one thing you won't be able to do, Mikoto-chan". Naruto idly inserted the but plug straight up Mikoto anus with the said servant's toes curling over with her back arching and biting her lower lip(with her eyes closed) as she said "Hmmmmmm...Itai, Uzumaki-sama(closes eyes sensually and moans with hands pinching nipples hard)".

Naruto, not being able to wait any longer, lined up his penis at Mikoto entrance right after he inserted the but plug into her super sensitive asshole and rubbed the mushroom head of his penis on her wet walls causing Mikoto's moans to get a little louder as she said "Please...thrust that fat cock into this whore of woman, Uzumaki-sama. Make me the mother of your child! I beg of you to take me here and now! Please, Uzumaki-sama!".

With no hesitation, Naruto penetrated right into Mikoto all the way and grunted as he felt the walls of her womanhood being tied around him nearly pushing him to an instant orgasm as a line of precum came running out of his uterus.

Mikoto eyes widen very fast as she made a silent scream feeling Naruto's penis go right into her juice-dripping vagina, but she didn't have time to recover as Naruto pulled back half way then pushed back in with full force head-butting her G-spot causing making Mikoto to orgasm then and there as Juices gushed out from her uretra with her screaming out her orgasm, but Naruto ignored her while he continued fucking her in a slow but rough motion as he said...

"Fuck...aaaah~your so tight-(grunts)- Mikoto-chan! By now your vagina would normally get used to me, but you keep on healing yourself down there...(grunts)...You fucking bitch!".

Naruto's hands reached down for Mikoto's breasts and groped them sensually as he continued to go back and forth hard and rough inside of Mikoto's wet pussy with the said female now finally coming back to her senses and moving her hips with Naruto's motions and replied...

"Ah yes! Yes! I'm sorry Uzumaki-sama! I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A DISGRACE TO YOU! FUCK ME AS MUCH AS YOU WANT! MAKE ME FEEL PAIN! MAKE ME FEEL GOOOD!".

After a few minutes, the pace changed with Naruto going more faster as Mikoto's pussy was still tight around him which made the pleasure even more worth the while as he was now sucking on Mikoto's left breast roughly with the other hand playing with the right breast as it groped, squeezed and pinched the erect nipple that was poking out of place now measuring have an inch.

Mikoto was completely lost in the pleasure of Naruto sucking on her tits and playing with them, fucking her fast and hard ruining her chances of sleeping with any other man, and the constant orgasms she kept on having at Naruto's hard and throbbing penis head-butting her G-spot and the but plug being kept in place by Naruto's balls pushing it back whenever her anus would try to push it out on it's own.

"This-...feels-...feels-...feels so-...FEELS SO GOOOOOOD!" was what Mikoto yelled as she had another mind-blowing orgasm, but was quickly silenced by Naruto who gave her a sloppy kiss and dominated her mouth again which Mikoto tried to react to it but couldn't with Naruto's tongue licking her own tongue and discovering every inch of her mouth.

After a couple of minutes, Naruto's was at his limit again and picked up the pace while saying "Mikoto-...Mikoto-(grunts loudly)-chan...I'm gonna Cum...I'm gonna give you what you wish for! I'm gonna cum inside this tight pussy of yours! AND I WON'T STOP TILL I KNOW I'VE GIVEN YOU A FUCKING BABY, YOU FUCKING BITCH!".

"PLEASE! PLEASE CUM INSIDE ME UZUMAKI-SAMA! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH, TAKE MY SANITY, BREAK MY MIND AND SOUL! MAKE ME BECOME A MOTHER AGAIN! UZUMAKI-SAMA!".

Naruto clenches his eyes shut and screamed as he came once again and painted Mikoto's inner walls white with his sperm filling her up fast, and Mikoto herself wasn't fairing any better as she came too while saying "SO HOT! YOUR CUM IS SO HOT, UZUMAKI-SAMA! I'M CUMMING FROM GETTING IMPREGNATED BY YOUR GODLY PENIS! AND IT FEELS SO GOOOOOOOD!".

After a good two minutes of cumming, Naruto fell right onto Mikoto's chest as his climax calmed down, but he didn't pull out as he still couldn't get enough of Mikoto's tight pussy which she didn't allow not even a single drop to cum out. He sighed to himself and spoke with his head resting on Mikoto's right breast "I don't know if I should kiss you for giving me the best morning all week, or slap the fuck out of you for letting you fuck my cock so early in the day. I might have A permanent boner over this morning".

"(Smirks) Hit me, Uzumaki-sama-

 **SLAP!**

Mikoto was slapped right across the face hard with her right cheek getting a red hand mark and accidentally bit herself, but instead of screaming in pain, she gave a loud squeal from the impact of the slap and said "Itai, Uzumaki-sama(rubs cheek)! You could have atleast warn me when you will-(Naruto slaps again) AH! It hurts! It hurts So Good!".

"Really? How about I back-hand you then(raises eyebrow with a playful smirk)".

"H-hai! Uzumaki-sa-(Get's a back hand slap) AAAH! ITAI! IIIITAAAAAAI!".

Naruto laughed at seeing Mikoto's enjoyment of being slapped around so harshly by him, but yawned with with his arms being stretching out and said to her "Alright, alright. Enough screaming like a bitch, Mikoto-chan".

Mikoto smiled warmly at Naruto, even with both cheeks being painfully red, and said to her master...

"It's not screaming when I'm enjoying every little thing you do to me, Uzumaki-sama.(Kisses Naruto's forehead lovingly) I love you, Uzumaki-sama, and thank you for giving me another chance at being a mother again".

"Still though, you know what this means for you after today, right?" was what asked Naruto, but only got eye smiles in return from Mikoto who replied "Hai. Today, as planned by you of course, will be the day Konoha realises that it's will of Fire as long been diminished, and the past generation of civilians will die, or probably survive then live in fear as you will give there children a choice to either forgive you and spit on the graves of the parents while being ashamed of how Humanity has come to fall so low, or face an even worst faith as this day will haunt them for the rest of their lives with their humanity diminishing as long as they continue you to hate you with every breath they breath.

I know that after today, a lot of things will happen starting with the council looking for any means to track you down and find whatever links to you and use it against you, meaning that me, Anko-chan or Ino-chan could probably be arrested and tortured for a long time until one of us mentions where you are or how to find you. Still though, the sandaime and the council don't know that you are in a relationship with me or my 'fellow bitches'(giggles) as they only know that I live here in the 9th District on my own since I have told them that I have disowned Sasuke and the Uchiha name, but should he become a nuke-nin, I will be become the Clan Head of the Uchiha clan since by blood, I am still an Uchiha legally.

The state this village will be in will have the council mainly focus on repairs and burring the deceased, morning them then trying to get another Hokage meaning that I could escape the RCA law once I tell them that I'm currently pregnant with a deadman's child that died today".

Naruto remained silent for a moment, then spoke again as he said "Well by law, they will let you go if our child is a boy, but if it's a girl, they will have you fuck other guys which mind you, won't be available for a while unless they have Yamanaka men, Nara men, Aburame men or any male from different clan or the little survivors to try to have kids with you".

"That could be the case, Uzumaki-sama, and if that happens then I will allow them to do as they please with me if you wish them to. If you don't, I will immediately destroy my eggs, rendering the CRA to be useless on me".

"(smirks) Just go with the flow, Mikoto-chan. I've already ruined any chance of you enjoying sex with another guy anyways. I'd careless about some guy trying to fuck any of my woman with the intent to get back at me(snorts). And if worse comes to worse, Baa-chan will probably invent a disease, infect your pussy with it that could kill any man that comes in contact with your tight pussy. And by the way, Are you coming to watch the matches today?".

Without a second passing by, Mikoto's face instantly turned into a deep scowl as she responded "I'm not in the mood to see those feeble minded idiots die today, nor am I in the mood for being pestered questions from everyone, being blamed for that bastard child's state of mind, or Danzo trying to get his hands on me or my eyes. I'm perfectly fine here, Uzumaki-sama.(eye-smiles with a grin) You go on ahead and have a good today".

Naruto finally pulled out of Mikoto's cum-filled womanhood with some of his sperm bursting gushing out as well and got out of bed making a small puddle, then stretched for bit as he said to his beautiful pain-loving servant Mikoto...

"Suit yourself. But once you hear giant footsteps, screams of terror, limbs and heads popping up the window and explosions, don't bother coming out".

 _ **Later That day**_

In the Konoha Arena, seats were filled as people were now attending the final stage of the chunin exams as the crowd looked down to the battle field of the arena cheering on the many contestants that were standing there waiting for the matches to begin. People like the many villagers, rich merchants, celebrities and shinobi from Suna and Oto were filling up the seats with the Kaga box having the sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, who had a constant feeling of unease since the very start of the day and ordered his Anbu to stand guard with him today and all around the village entrances, and the person sitting besides him is the Yondaime Kazakage Rasa who has auburn hair, dark eyes with dark markings around his eyes and he is dressed in a simple black jacket, pants with mesh armour underneath with a canister strapped to his hip and has normal blue shinobi sandals on with the traditional Kazekage cloak on top of the clothing with his kage hat having the kenji for 'Wind'. Rasa, without turning to look at the sandaime Hokage, looked on at the many chunin hopefuls that were standing in the arena and said...

"Glad to see your are still alive, old man, for I had thought that you would've long past on considering the enemies you have made over your long life time".

"(Chuckles) A good afternoon to you too, Kazekage. It seems as if your village has once again entered into the finals, but knowing your Jinchuriki son Gaara, this must mean that he eliminated his own fellow shinobi to get here, leaving his siblings to be since he needs them to pass the first and second stage of the chunin exams here in Konoha. It's no surprise since it's only him and his siblings that have got this far representing Suna" was what the Sandaime Hokage responded with a raised eyebrow as he gave a glance at the Yondaime Kazakage to see he had absolutely no guards around him at all making his suspicions of today slightly raise up but kept silent as Rasa replied to his statement...

"Your village hasn't faired very well either, Hokage. I hear that only this year you have managed to produce only three teams with most of them being clan heirs and only two civilians which of course have not made it as far as my children have. One couldn't fight for long considering she didn't have the necessary skill, chakra reserves and confidence to fight on while the other was killed within mere seconds of the match starting all because he insulted my son by calling him harsh names saying that Jinchuriki are the scum of the Earth and he aims to rid of them all. Your village can be many things, Hokage, but for your clan-less shinobi to be this illitrate and not properly seasoned must mean you have gone soft on this village to an all new high were you produce nothing but scared little children who don't even know what they are getting themselves into".

At this statement, the sandaime Hokage flinched at the memory of Daisuke's body being pulled apart into two at the hands of Gaara's sand, but quickly composed himself as he responded "That may be the case, but I know full well that your village hasn't produced a prodigy in such a long time as the last one was a nuke nin named Sasori. Konoha has produced more then one in the past thirteen years-

"With one of them being the son of Kushina Uzumaki. I know that boy. He once travelled to Suna in the request that he could learn puppet Mastery and he wished to spar with me and help Suna's seal masters know seals since the letter his mother left for him said that in order for him to have a better life around the elemental nations, he would need to contact her closest friends which I happen to be one of them. That boy is truly the prodigy of all prodigies, but what he told me about how he grew up here made me feel...somewhat disappoint in you, Hokage. I won't say much on that matter since it is a private matter, but I am glad I'm not you as that boy has a lot of hatred for you, and nothing could change his mind about how he reflects on the many people that has helped ruin his childhood and possible future as a human being(eyes slightly narrow)".

The sandaime gained a look of sadness as he frowned at hearing one the places Naruto disappeared to was Suna with him obviously making a positive impact on the said village, and hearing how much Naruto despises him truly hurt him in the inside as he didn't expect to hear this from someone outside the village...

"I can see the other two prodigies are the Hyuuga and the Uchiha boy facing my son Gaara...but where is he? You do know that one of your shinobi being late or not attending an event as important as this one is considered embracing right, Hokage?". The sandaime grunted in response to the question Rasa asked and said "Sasuke Uchiha's sensei is Kakashi Hatake, so there are chances that he could be late because of him".

Down at the battle field of the Arena, all the contestants(namely Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Shikumaru, Shino, Neji and Hinata) were all standing there as they each had different things on there minds with one senbon-chewing Geko saying "Oi, Hinata-san...could I ask why you are dressed in this particular way? You do know that your representing your clan today so dressing according to the occasion is-

"I love black...Geko-san. If I like grey and white as much as I like black, I think I will care more about my clan's clothing some day...until then, I don't want to where the colours of my clan. I could die today...and that brings a smile to face" was what Hinata said as her attire is a little different then the last as she is now wearing a pair of black flat shoes with a black short skate on that reached half way across her thighs revealing her marvellous slander legs and a skin tight black shirt that has a fiery skull on the front and dead bodies hanging by thick brown ropes on the back doing nothing to hide her model-like figure and buxom bust but the only clothing that remained was the black and mettle-spiked dog collar around the center of her neck and the Konoha headband hanging loosely as it is tied around her neck. She now has a stainless-steel lip ring, a tongue ring, steel studs on her ears and a strange perching which is a black steel stud on the centre of her forehead.

Geko, who looked at the Hyuuga heiress strangely with her sleepless eyes looking back at him indifferently, quickly cleared his throat and said "As you all know, today's matches will be Neji Hyuuga vs. Hinata Hyuuga, Shikumaru Nata vs. Dosu, Kankuro No Subaku vs. Shino Aburame, Gaara No Sabuka vs. Sasuke Uchiha with the winner facing Temari No Subaku, but since Dosu was found dead during the one month break, Shikumaru Nara will be facing Temari No Subaku.

Now then, will everyone please leave the field besides Neji Hyuuga and Hinata Hyuuga". Everyone left the field except for those whose names where mentioned, and Geko stood between the two and asked "Are you ready?" with both of the contestants nodding then said "HAJIME!" and stepped back.

Up in the seats of Shinobi and Clan heads, one Hiashi Hyuuga spoke to his last born daughter while looking at the stand off between his First born daughter and nephew...

"Hanabi...who do think will win this fight today? Surely you do know everything about your cousin Neji, along with the fact that he is our clan's currently prodigy. Hinata hasn't trained in the various traditions of our clan since she has deemed our fighting styles-...(grits teeth) useless".

Hanabi didn't look directly at her father, but looked at her sister as she responded to his question "Onee-chan. She will win this match...and she will be holding back for the entire minute of this match, just so you know...tou-san".

"(eyes slightly widen). _Minute?_...How are you so sure your sister will be the one to become victorious here? Her record of skill isn't recorded, Hanabi". Hanabi turned to her father giving him a stoic look and responded "Because I know Onee-chan's true skill. After Naruto-kun brought her back to life on the day of her funeral, Onee-chan has been training herself into the ground with different fighting styles and techniques which of course she made on her own with the help of her master, Naruto-kun. She never trained at our clan's training ground since she was living with Naruto-kun for two years, but she always invited me to see just what she was inventing on her own and how strong she became surpassing anyone in the clan that as been labeled an elite or a Byakugan Master. Onee-chan is more faster then Neji-san and, because of her death, she can see a higher defined level of chakra within a person's body and soul with her chakra reserves tripling the amount that some the clan's best shinobi have, and she doesn't have to push chakra to her finger tips in order to switch a person's tenketsu point normally. This one time she used Earth clones to practise at facing multiple enemies and she defeated all of them with a strange gentle fist palm that has a high amount of wind inside of it but only unleashing the wind-based chakra inside the targeted tenkutsu point completely destroying it. All the clones came at her from all directions and they still couldn't lay a single finger on her, so how will Neji-san hold a candle to Onee-chan when he doesn't have her high speed, unmatched skill and the high sense of Degrees Onee-chan's Byakugan has?".

At the end of the statement, Hiashi's eyes had fully widened with his thoughts on the match and his first born daughter dramatically changing, but what Hanabi said next had shocked the clan head into silence making him look on at the match with a saddened expression...

"Onee-chan plans to fight Neji-san for one minute, but she will only use the same move on him and remove his right arm and shut him up before he can reveal just how much he has suffered at the hands of our clan's accursed rules and laws that have killed his father...and our kaa-sama. Onee-chan plans to make Kaa-chan's dream come true, and she will do that by first demonstrating to the clan elders that are sitted here watching to see if her death did more then drive Onee-chan to the brink of complete insanity and despair...Judgement will fall on them as no one is innocent in her eyes...nobody is _(glares at Hiashi)_...".

Back with Neji and Hinata, Neji was about to speak with his face having a deeper scowl then the usual one he normally has all the time, but was stopped by Hinata who folded her arms under her large bust and spoke with a monotone voice...

"Spare me your pain and anguish, Neji-nii-san...I already know everything you have been through, and I know how much you hate the main branch side and me for all the suffering you been through". Neji glared at what Hinata said, and was about to voice his frustration and anger as his right foot took an angry stump forward while clenching his left hand and pointing with the other, but was stopped again by Hinata who said...

"Of course I don't understand what you went through, but because of the fact that you didn't attend my... _(looks up to the sky with_ _a large_ _smile_ _and eye smiles_ _and spreads arms_ _up_ _high)_ GLORIOUS FUNERAL! HEHEHEHE!...(expression reverts back into indifference with eyelids being half open)...I think I can understand how much you hate me...For you see, hate is something I didn't quite understand up until I saw what my Kaa-chan was put through during the time she was still alive and pregnant with Imouto-chan...I didn't feel anything besides love from Kaa-chan, even though I was always low on self-esteem, lacked confidence and the natural ignorance and arrogance the main branch has, but I lost that feeling when I finally saw the world for what it really was...After my mother died at the hands of that curse on your dangerously-large forehead, I became an outcast in my own home always being looked down upon as everyone around me wished I could die alone silently, and my own father was forced into believing that I deserved to be given the cage bird seal since I was the spawn of _'A darange lunatic who should have never set foot into the main branch house'_...The only thing I had left to live for was a dream my mother had solely wished for which was diagnosing the Hyuuga by getting rid of greed, arrogance with ignorance, illusions of order and power with unlawful authority, and remove the curse known to the Hyuuga clan as the Cage bird seal.

Unfortunately, as time went by, I couldn't see myself achieving that dream as everyone around me except for my sister found a means to torture me verbally, mentally and physically with the intent to have my death at my own hands or the hands of another. The latter happened when Kumokagure No Sato tried to kidnap me...but as you would say, 'Faith' decided to give me another chance at life, and that chance was to start over completely, and have all the things I lacked as a child and gain more when I met-... _(blushes and looks down to her feet for a moment)_...him...The living darkness of existence.

I did do the former a day later, and I heard that the clan felt **'sad'** and **'faced** **a great** **depression'** at seeing **'such a young child full of life hang herself in front of all us so cruelly** **with a single thought of modesty as she became a lost cause a** **t** **the last moments of her insolent life** **'** ". Hinata kept silent for a moment, then sighed as she said "My dear master Naruto-sama brought me back to life, and the clan was at a total lose for words and emotions at that alone as they didn't expect to see him use the shinigami mask on me right there infront of there very unforgiving eyes. The elders of the clan and my father saw it fitting to give Naruto-sama my hand in marriage, but he demanded that I become his servant since he gave me life and made me more stronger then I was before. I'm sure you know the rest of the details, and it looks these people are torn to tears now as that wasn't my intention today...Dono yō ni hazubeki(how shameful)".

"Tsk...Your existence it'self is a mistake, Hinata-sama. And it's no surprise how you have change ever since you became associated with that insolent child Naruto Uzumaki. Failures always attract each other in this world it seems".

Hinata briefly froze at the statement Neji made...then looked at him with an intensified glared while saying something that made the Hyuuga prodigy before her clench his fists in anger and grind his teeth with his Byakuagn activating madly on it's own...

"Don't talk me about being a mistake, Neji-nii-san. Your dad was 'fated' to suck my father's cock for the rest of his life...and he died doing so thinking my father would honor him by looking after his **'precious mistake of a son'**. Maybe you wished he came back to life instead of me-

"I WILL KILL YOU FOR YOUR DILLEBERATE INCOLENCE YOU UNJUST SOW!" was what neji said as he ran up to Hinata in pure rage poised in striking her with nothing but killing blows ending her life right there, right now for the mind shattering insults she made about him and his father. To Hinata, his movements were more slower then the slowest turtle making her bob and weave at every attack he threw at her then grabbed the wrist of his right hand and threw him past her with no effort at all and shook her head as she said "I wanna die...I really wish so because dying is even better then putting trash in it's place".

Neji was knocked out of his anger as he was caught by surprise at being thrown into the air so easily by someone like Hinata, but quickly got out of his stupor and landed on his feet with little struggling only to be swept off his feet by a leg sweep from Hinata causing him to land on his back hard and eye-widen at not seeing her move towards him and do this. Hinata leap into the air with one jump that left spider web cracks on the ground, and dived back down in high speed with her right hand pulled back into an open gentle fist palm with blue lightning cackling around her. Before mere seconds of Hinata landing the attack, Neji quickly got up and hopped out of the way causing-

 **BOOOM!**

-Hinata to attack the ground instead with the impact being quite explosive with dust raising from the ground and pieces of the field dropping down as the impact of the attack destroyed a small quarter of the field.

Neji didn't have no time to recover as a medium-sized rock came flying right his way and because of the high speed it came with, Neji couldn't doge and took the full force of the rock that attacked his chest and torso causing him to yell out in pain and cough up blood. Once his body scurried across the field to a stop, Neji quickly stood up while saying...

"I see now that I underestimated you, and I need to take your more seriously as-

Before Neji could continue speaking, Hinata appeared from out of thin air on the Hyuuga prodigy's left side facing the opposite direction he was facing causing Neji to gasp in surprise with eyes widening. Hinata sighed sadly and spoke to her cousin as she pinched the tip her nose...

"This 'fight' has been dragging on longer then it has supposed to. I have an important task to get to and I can't afford wasting time with a turtle who'll die the minute I lay a finger on him. This ends here...Neji-nii-san". Hinata grabbed Neji's left arm roughly with her fingers holding the grip in place. Just as Neji was about to look over to his cousin with menacing glare and get out of the grip-

 **BOOM!**

 **SPLAT!**

His body was pushed away by a strong force of wind with an explosion of chakra happening right where the ball and joint connection of his arm and shoulder was. Landing hard on his back, his eyes landed on Hinata and eye-widened as he saw his own arm being held by her right hand, and just light that, his mind registered what had happened to him making him scream in pain while clutching the massive wound where his arm use to be and screamed...

"MY ARM! M-MY ARM!".

 _ **A few Hours later**_

In the forest of death, standing inside a dark cave that appears to be in a very high mountain overlooking the west side of the village where the Hokage tower was with the Konoha arena, here find Naruto Uzumaki still dressed in the same clothing he always wears with the watch still being on the wrist of his right hand.

Anko, dressed in her usual attire, appeared before Naruto in a fire shunshin kneeling before him and said...

"I have successfully done what you asked me to do, Naruto-sama. I have henged into different chunin luring all the children under the ages of 16 into the underground bases of the village and locked them up with a seal preventing anyone from trying to enter the bases or someone getting out. Tsume-chan has taken the liberty to make sure all your belongings have been destroyed with Miko-chan now being out of the hotel building you live in since it could be destroyed, and Nai-chan and Yakumo-chan have placed several illusions at the Acedemy, the Hokage tower and around, underneath and above the Nara clan compound, the Yamanaka clan compound and the Akamichi clan compound keeping them out of the fight with a chakra barrier being placed on the said clan compounds keeping anyone from going in. I'll ring the alarm for the start of the invasion as soon as I take my leave, Naruto-sama(trademark smirk with eye narrowing)". Naruto snickered at Anko's statement and said "That's good to hear, Anko-chan. All the clones I have made with civilian level reserves will do the job to make sure the parents of those kids don't realize where they are. All the anbu that were supposed to be stationed at the arena have been killed and replaced with random Oto nin with one if them being Kabuto. That idiot Jiraya is here since the sandaime ordered for his immediate return since he wants to try what Jiraya said on me...(snorts and shooks head)".

Anko stood up with a look of concern on her face and placed both her hands on Naruto's shoulders and said "I know I've asked you this before, Naruto-sama, and I don't mean to annoy you or anything, but are you absolutely sure me, Hana, Tsume, Yugao, Ino, Yakumo, Tenten and Nai-chan shouldn't come with you? We are willing to follow you to where ever it is your going, and none of us could stand to live to see the sun without you being by our side. We're all ready to do you whatever you ask and we'll obey no matter what the command is and never ask why...but we-...I'm not sure I'll be able to deal with seeing you only once or twice a month. You'll always be on the move and contacting you won't be easy since you have to contact us first".

Just when Naruto was about to speak, a feminine figure rose from the ground that appears to be 5'1 ft. tall with super pale-white skin wearing no shoes at all showing her clean feet with colorless toe nails but bandages around her calves. The pale-skinned woman is dressed in plain grey garbs with a black polo and tight pants under it, a think purple robe belt tied in a large knot behind her back, black tomoe-shaped earrings on both ears, but the clothes did very little to hide the woman's magnificent slender figure that has curves in all the right places with her legs being well toned and smooth for days and her big ass looking soft and perky at the same time with her breasts being a mid-D cup that appear very well through all the clothing.

For facial features the woman has red lipstick adoring her lips as her cheeks have very little fat on them with her nose being small but visible to see but the most noticeable features about her face are her yellow mixed gold slitted eyes and her long and silky black hair that ends half way across her back but also framing her gorgeous face perfectly while parting at her forehead. The woman walked up to Naruto and said "I do agree with her, Naruto-koi...there is more then enough room for everyone were you will be, and it won't make much of a difference with them being here, apart from some of others who have been seen with you in a number of occasions making them prime suspects in aiding the destruction of this pathetic land they call a great village. That could drive them to leave this retched place as the many people of this village will treat them just as much as they have treated you...or even worse knowing them(eye-rolls)..Leave it up to human beings to try and hurt something without a perfect reason".

Anko, who was now standing besides the pale skin woman with the said lady's right arm being in between her perky breasts, and said to Naruto while still having her look of concern...

"Besides. We don't want to be here as much as you do, Naruto-sama. We all think the same things as you and we obviously feel the same way as you do. The people that could survive this day will try everything to find out who was linked to you, and once they know or figure out our unbreakable connection to you, what do you think will happen then?".

"Nothing" said Naruto "Nothing will happen since I made sure the memories of me going on dates, long walks or just being with you all was completely removed from anyone who witnessed all that.(Sigh) Look, Anko-chan...I can't have you all with me, even if I wanted to, right after today. Depending on how the council handles the entire situation, the elemental nations could be up in a high ruckus about me. And if that does happen, your lives won't have as much peace and enjoyment they are meant to have once I clear the to do list I have and make sure all my enemies no full well not to fuck with me ever again.

I told everyone else this including Mikoto-chan this morning that I will personally come by when I can more then twice every month to see all of you and have a 'wonderful time'...that and I know have a child with Mikoto-chan so I have to make sure I'm around without a choice".

With a heavy sigh, Anko nodded at Naruto's statement then hugged the pale-skin woman as she said to her "I'll see you later, Kaa-chan. Kick some ass for me and greet 'her' when you bring her over here to kick that old monkey's ass dead into his grave and that pervert's ass as well if possible". Before Anko would leave, the woman hugged her back with her hands rubbing her back soothingly and said "See you soon, Anko-chan. I'll promise not to disappoint or loose(smirks)...fufufufufu...".

There was silence for a brief moment between Naruto and the beautiful pale-skinned and black-haired woman who was now standing behind Naruto hugging him with her arms going around his neck and his head being in between the valley of her bust. The silence was gone when the lady said...

"Are you ready...Naruto-kun? After today, there won't be an easy life to live as shinobi will always come after you either for your bounty or for your life. Like you said, the council could make your status public and your actions of today, and I'm quite sure that Kumo and Iwa will plan on trying to have you captured alive or killed...well Iwa is already doing so since Onoki believes you actually broke Kurotsuchi-chan's mind and soul forcefully changing her into the mindless woman she is today(Cackles). She practically refuses to be recognised as a civilized human being now, and what's worse is that Karin-chan has a deep liking for her and treats her as a science experiment to see just how broken she has become and what is she willing to do for you exactly".

Naruto remained silent for a full minute as he gazed at the village before his eyes with a stern expression etched across his face...then his lips parted slightly into a small but sad smile as he responded...

"As cliché as this crap might sound, I was born ready...Orochimaru-chan. I didn't come this far to planning all that I have to bring this hell whole down to it's fucking knees, plus, I don't want to waste all the time I put into learning how to sing this song I want to play through out the entire village...there's no turning back for me now...and I'll be spitting on the graves of my diseased family and clansmen if I don't avenge them for the betrayal they suffered at the hands of this fucked up village...I swore that I would bring hell down on this place...and THAT...is what I plan to fucking do(eyes flash white)...".

With a brief nod, the woman known as Orochimaru swiftly left Naruto to be but not before kissing him on the right cheek and giving him a warm smile which he returned and squeezed her right hand with his own. Naruto stood there for few minutes in silence, then hopped out the cave landing right in the center of the forest creating large spider webs with dust arising from the impact. Not a second later, the village's alarms went off and an explosion could be heard from outside the village with screams of panic and terror being heard with large snake summons appearing from all parts of the village making Naruto smirk as he opened the mental link between him and the Kyuubi...

"On the behave of this fucked up waste land...I'd like to ask you question, Kurama...You ready for round two?".

" **Kukukukuku...do you have to ask?".**

Naruto chuckled at what the kyuubi said, then bit the thumb of his right hand as he mark the area where the seal was on his stomach with the said seal glowing once and his entire right arm was instantly filled with all sorts of different kenji appearing with his palm having the swirl of the seal on his stomach. Right before he smashed his right hand into the ground, he smirked again while saying...

" **...Summoning...Jutsu..."**.

 **BOOOOM!**

 **ROOOOAAAAAAAR!**

 **Ending Theme Song: Flatbush ZOMBiES – Nephilim**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **AN/: From here on out, updates will be slow since I have a ton of stuff to do, but if you guys love this story so much as I think you do, I just might update faster.**_

 _ **See ya Later!**_


End file.
